DONE 2
by Lee Minry
Summary: "OH... MY GOD"/ "Kyuhyun sedang berselca?"/ "HYUNGDEUL "/ 'What the hell are you doing, Cho Kyuhyun'/ KYUMIN KYUMIN/ WARN : YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, GEJE, ABAL/ONESHOOT/SEQUEL DARI FF DONE/Review, please


Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia sungguh tidak berselera menyantap hidangan malam ini. Wanita yang kini berstatus 'istri'nya itu mengundang 'mertua'nya untuk makan malam. Demi kesopanan, mau tidak mau Sungmin mengiyakan makan malam itu walau dengan terpaksa.

Acara makan malam pun selesai. Ingin rasanya Sungmin langsung pulang, kembali kedorm dan bergulung dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun, wanita itu lagi-lagi mengacaukan semuanya. Ia mengajak orang tuanya untuk melihat konser musik klasik yang tengah di adakan di pusat kota. Jadilah kini Sungmin duduk berdampingan dengan 'istrinya' sedangkan kedua 'mertua'nya tengah asik menonton di kursi, di depannya.

_Drrt drrt_

Sungmin meronggoh kantung mantelnya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ah, ternyata Eunhyuk yang mengirim pesan.

_**Hyung, sebelum kau men-scroll pesanku ini. Aku mohon kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ingat, kau berada dimana sekarang. Jangan sampai orang-orang mengangapmu aneh karena teriakanmu ketika kau melihat gambar yang ku kirim ini. Oke!**_

Sungmin menganguk. Apakah ia sadar jika Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya?

Perlahan Sungmin men-scroll pesan dari Eunhyuk. Perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah cerah dengan senyum merekah kekasihnya yang tengah berpose dengan sosok pria tinggi yang tengah menungging dengan butt yang menempel pada selangkaan Kyuhyun.

"Aa.." Sungmin membekap mulutnya, ia ingat tidak boleh berteriak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan wanita disampingnya yang memandang aneh padanya. Whatever.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak percaya dengan gambar yang ia lihat sekarang.

'What the hell are you doing, Cho Kyuhyun' batinnya.

.

.

**~ DONE 2~**

**Disclameir :**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu **

**Cast : KYUMIN and Friends **

**Warn : Boys love, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**INI ADALAH SEQUEL DARI FF DONE**

**.**

**.**

Dengan di temani sebotol wine adalah kebiasan Kyuhyun ketika pria berkulit pucat itu menonton acaranya sendiri, Radio Star. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana dengan santainya dia memeragakan bagaimana pasangan gay jika melakukan sex. Sangat berani bukan?

Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kangin yang di meja makan, saling berpandangan melihat tingkah magnae mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu tertawa, terdiam, terkekeh kemudian tertawa lagi terdiam lagi ah entahlah keempat orang itu pusing melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook datang dan menaruh sepiring cemilan khas korea yang langsung di sambar oleh KangChul, HaeHyuk dan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun sudah gila" celetuk Heechul.

"Dia memang gila. Lihatlah ckckc. Tertawa sendiri, tersenyum sendiri. Aku jadi takut" ujar Donghae.

"Takut kenapa?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ia memandang Donghae penasaran. "Kyuhyun kerasukan hantu" jawab Donghae dengan suara pelan. Ryeowook bergedik takut.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu melayangkan geplakan pelan pada kepala Donghae. "Mana ada setan kerasukan hantu? Think smart bro, dasar" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu lihat" Kangin menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Ciri-ciri setan sedang frustrasi" HaeHyuk dan ChulWook terkikik geli. "Setan frustrasi di tinggal istrinya yang sedang makan malam dengan 'istri'nya?"

.

.

_Phirip phirip_

Kyuhun mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum ketika menerima sebuah e-mail dari sang kekasih. Pria tampan itu pun membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Lovely Bunny Semok**

**Apa ini?**

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah pesan kembali Kyuhyun terima dan langsung membukanya. Kyuhyun membelakkan mata kemudian tertawa, membuat KangChul, HaeHyuk dan Wook di meja makan saling berpandangan aneh.

Kyuhyun masih tertawa. Sungmin mengiriminya gambar dimana ia dan temannya di acara musikal, tengah dalam keadaan ya you know lah. Posisi temannya yang menungging dengan dirinya yang berdiri di belakang seperti posisi kesukaan Sungmin jika mereka tengah bercinta.

**From : My lovely Evil**

**Bagus bukan? *smirk***

**Gambar itu membuatku teringat sesuatu *smirkEgen***

Sungmin membaca balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut hebat. Rona merah pun bermunculan menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sungmin mengulum senyumnya lalu mulai mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

**From : Lovely Bunny Semok**

**Ya, ya.. my favorite style, puas? Setelah hobby mu berselca ria dengan para yeoja sekarang kau melakukan hal yang lebih frontal Tuan Cho *pout***

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat ponselnya seakan ia tengah melihat orang yang sedang berbalas pesan dengannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik balasan.

'**KKK~ cemburu? Hatiku hanya untukmu. Sayang, aku suka melihat bibir mengerucutmu. Boleh aku memagutnya?'**

'**Aniyo : ( , bibir sexyku akan berubah bengkak jika kau memagutnya'**

'**Kau bisa memagut bibirku juga, sayang'**

'**Aku tidak sepandai dirimu, jagiya *blush*'**

'**Ahh.. hajimaaa~ jangan menggodaku dengan wajah memerah itu *tutupMuka*'**

'**Kyunie~~ *flyingKiss*'**

'**Stop Mingie~~'**

'**Tidak suka? Oke fix *gone*'**

'**Andwae.. aku bercanda :D *hug* boleh aku menciummu?'**

'**Eum.. *Loading* eum...'**

'**Eotte? Palli jagiya, i can't hold this any longer'**

'**Kyu~ sudah on ya?'**

'**Eoh... *JambakRambut*'**

'**Kkk~ ne silahkan *TutupMata*'**

'**Love u so much *terjang* *DeepKiss*'**

'**Hmmfft.. Kyummft akhhh.. kenapa menggigit bibirku? Appo'**

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah. Hanya dengan berbalas pesan, ia sudah bisa terangsang padahal itu hanya dalam sebuah tulisan. Ia membayangkan ketika ia memberi ciuman panas pada Sungmin, mengigit bibir bawah kekasihnya itu hingga membuat Sungmin berteriak sakit dengan mata sayu dan puppy eyes yang memandanganya. Shit! Adik kecilnya mulai terbangun.

'**Mingie~ kau membuatku tegang'**

'**Jongmal? Boleh Mingie lihat adik kecil Kyu? *bbuingbbuing*'**

'**Pulanglah. Kau bisa melihatnya dan melakukan apapun padaku dan adik kecil Kyu. Kau dimana sekarang?'**

'**Setelah makan malam, wanita gila itu mengajak orang tuanya untuk menonton konser musik klasik. Ah! Menyebalkan'**

Kyuhyun berdecak. Mendengar Sungmin membawa-bawa wanita itu membuatnya marah. Ia ingin segera menyembelih kambing satu itu namun ia ingat sekarang belum saatnya. Satu list lagi Kyuhyun bumbuhkan dalam buku yang ia beri judul 'catatan Kambing berulah' dimana buku itu mengingatkan akan tingkah laku wanita gila yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin hingga tiba saatnya pembalasan.

'**Pulanglah nde, jebal *bbuingbbuing*'**

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Andai ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun melakukan bbuing bbuing di hadapannya. Bayang-bayang wajah Kyuhyun sirna ketika telinganya menangkap bisikan wanita gila yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa?"

Sungmin menatap wanita itu malas. Menjawab dengan kembali berbisik. "Bukan urusanmu" wanita itu melotot memandang Sungmin. Uh! Mengerikan sekali.

"Kyuhyun, benar?"

Sungmin diam tidak berniat menjawab. Wanita itu tampak kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Sungmin tidak perduli dan mulai mengetik balasan pesan pada Kyuhyun.

'**Berikan aku semangat : ( ...'**

'**Sungminnie saranghae, fighting baby *KissKissKiss*'**

'**Kurang : ( hiks.. hiks...'**

'**Cho Sungmin. Kau pasti bisa SEMANGATTTT 3 3 3'**

'**Masih kurang : (...'**

'**Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi sayang?'**

'**Aku ingin fotomu dengan pose bbuingbbuing. SEKARANG KIRIMKAN PADAKU'**

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ya ampun kenapa Sungmin memintanya melakukan pose aegyo? Ia sangat buruk dalam hal itu. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. Ya! Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada Sungmin terus bersama wanita itu dan lagi, adik kecilnya masih dalam tahap menegakan diri menuju tegak sempurna (?).

"OH... MY GOD" Heechul berseru pelan dengan heboh sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun di sofa sana tengah menjulurkan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel dan tangan satunya terkepal di tempelkan ke pipi pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kyuhyun sedang berselca?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya" jawab Eunhyuk.

"OMONA. Lihat posenya" timpal Kangin.

"Bbuing bbuing" Donghae mempraktekkan. Seketika itu, ke lima pria di meja makan tersebut saling melempar pandangan horor.

"Aku rasa memang setan bisa kerasukan hantu" celetuk Kangin.

.

.

_Drrt drrt_

Sungmin buru-buru membuka pesan yang ia terima. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawa. Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia minta. Walau wajah kekasihnya terlihat abstrak (?) tapi menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap tampan dan juga kadang cute tanpa pria berkulit pucat itu sadari.

_Drrt drrt _

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Sungmin membukanya, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum manis.

**From : My Lovely Evil**

**Cintaku. SEMANGAT! Aku menunggumu *Chu*'**

Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya kedalam mantel, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang kusut. "Mau kemana?" desis wanita gila itu.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri kedua 'mertua'nya. "Abeoji, Eomoni. Maaf saya harus kembali ke dorm. Saya masih harus latihan untuk perform besok"

"Ah, geurae. Ne ne silahkan. Maafkan aku, sampai lupa waktu mengajakmu keluar nak. Biar nanti istrimu, Appa yang mengantarnya" Sungmin tersenyum pada Appa 'mertua'nya. 'Syukurlah' batin Sungmin,

"Terima kasih, Abeoji" Sungmin membungkukan badannya. Ia pamit pada kedua 'mertua'nya.

"Aku pulang duluan ya" Sungmin tersenyum manis pada wanita itu. Well, namanya juga bersandiwara dan itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Sungmin namun tetap saja ia tidak suka dengan lawan mainnya sekarang.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia memagang lengan Sungmin ketika pria manis itu akan pergi. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan dia? pikir Sungmin.

Wanita itu malam menunduk sembari tersenyum malu. Sungmin melirik kedua 'mertua'nya yang memandangnya lalu melirik wanita itu lagi. Ah ia tahu sekarang apa maksudnya. Dasar gila umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin balas tersenyum manis. Dengan merapalkan nama Kyuhyun dalam hati, Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi wanita itu. Yaks!

.

.

_Phirip phirip_

Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang ia terima.

**From : Lovely Bunny Semok**

**On the way *Chu* **

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sangat lebar. Pria berkulit pucat itu meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang sudah menjadi langganan beralih tangan untuk sementara.

"HYUNGDEUL~"

KangChul HaeHyukWook terlonjat mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun. "Apa?" tanya Heechul mewakili. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian tersenyum lima jari sambil menunjukan kartu kreditnya.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Pelan saja. Ingat besok kita ada perform" wanti Heechul. Kyuhyun menganguk kepalanya. "Ne Umma" jawabnya.

"Siapa Umma mu?" dengus Heechul membuat gelak tawa HaeHyukWook dan Kangin. "Bersenang-senanglah" Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne Appa mertua" kata Kyuhyun, Kangin memberi jempolnya.

"Terima kasih kartunya" ucap Donghae.

"Hn. Cepat pergi"

BLAK!

"Aish. Kurang ajar" umpat Heechul ketika Kyuhyun menutup pintu dorm 11 dengan keras.

"Sudah lah Hyung. Ini bukan pertama kali kita di usir oleh setan itu" Kangin merangkul bahu Heechul. "Ayo kita juga bersenang-senang" seru Kangin.

.

.

"Kyu~ eumm sebenmmft" Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kyuhyun sudah memenjarakan bibirnya. Ia juga tak habis pikir dengan pria tampan itu. Baru saja ia membuka pintu tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah menariknya dan menghimpitnya di tembok. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria tinggi itu langsung menghujaminya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka mantel yang di pakai Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengarahkannya pada sang adik yang sudah tegang di balik celananya.

"Aku sudah hard" desah Kyuhyun sembari mencium leher Sungmin.

Pria manis itu tersenyum. Tanpa halangan Sungmin dengan mudah mengeluarkan adik kecil Kyuhyun. Beruntung kekasihnya itu memakai celana training. Tangan lentiknya mulai menggenggam junior Kyuhyun dan mulai memberikan service hand job.

Kyuhyun menggeram merasakan jemari Sungmin menyentuh miliknya, membuat ia bertambah horny. Sungmin mendesah ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun menggerayang masuk kedalam bajunya. Meremas dan mencubit kecil nipplenya.

"Ahh Kyu"

Kyuhyun mencium bringas bibir Sungmin. Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka celana jins Sungmin kemudian membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kyu, di kamar"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang. Satu ronde disini nde lalu kita pindah ke kamar" jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengulum kulit leher Sungmin. Detik berikutnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan perih dan nikmat sekaligus ketika kejantanan Kyuhyun menerobos holenya.

Sungmin semakin menempel dengan dinding ketika Kyuhyun menghujamnya dengan cepat. Keduanya mendesah hebat. Tidak di pedulikan jika mereka masih berada di depan pintu masuk dorm.

"Ohh.. Kyuu.." Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia menungging. Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya. Ia mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin kemudian berbisik.

"Your favorite eoh?"

Sungmin menganguk lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya yang di buat se-sayu dan se-memelas mungkin. "Faster please~" ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang mampu membuat nafsu Kyuhyun meningkat.

"Sure"

.

.

Perpelukan dan menggobrol kecil adalah kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sehabis bercinta. Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya keperut datar Sungmin, sembari menghirup harum aroma shampoo yang mengguar dari rambut Sungmin. mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang sekarang.

"Kyu, kau belum melepas'nya' dari ku"

Tanpa diketahui Sungmin yang ia peluk dari belakang, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Melepas apa?" katanya berakting tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kekasih manisnya bicarakan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia semakin memeluk Sungmin posisif membuat kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di hole Sungmin ikut masuk lebih dalam membuat pria manis itu mendesah secara reflek. "Hentikan.. aku lelah" rengek Sungmin.

"Arra, karena itu aku menghentikan permainan kita menunggu sampai staminamu kembali kemudian kita bermain lagi"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia lupa, jika sudah bermain Kyuhyun tidak akan cukup untuk satu dua tiga ronde. Minimal lima maksimal sepuluh dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin kesulitan berjalan keesokan harinya.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Kyuhyun sungguh perkasa.

Alarm yang sengaja Sungmin setel sebelumnya berbunyi. Pria manis itu tersenyum senang. Dengan tidak mengacuhkan protesan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melepas kejantanan kekasihnya itu dari lubangnya.

Sedikit meringis Sungmin bangun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk karena pria berkulit pucat itu tengah merajuk. Gerutuan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin menangkup kedua sisi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Saengil Chukkae Kyunie" setelah itu Sungmin memberi sebuah ciuman panjang, ciuman lembut nan manis yang tidak menuntut. Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin pada wajahnya dan berganti dengan dirinya yang memegang kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama, menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya yang teramat dalam untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih sayang"

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah ipod pada Kyuhyun. "Aku merekam sesuatu"

"Boleh aku mendengarkannya sekarang?" Sungmin menganguk. "Tapi balikkan badanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Balik badan"

"Baiklah baiklah" Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Kini ia membelakangi kekasihnya dan mulai memutar rekaman itu. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung tegap kekasihnya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Wish your dreams come true. Yang paling penting, keep healty eoh. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit._

_Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku persembahkan sebuah lagu untuk mu. Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau mendengar ini._

_Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu_

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ungkapan cinta Sungmin. Ia menoleh kebelakang walau dirinya hanya bisa melihat rambut Sungmin. "Nado saranghae" ucapnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, terlalu malu untuk itu.

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_(Pertama kali ku melihatmu, ku lihat cinta)_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

_(Dan pertama kali aku menyentuhmu, ku rasakan cinta)_

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

_(Dan setelah saat ini, kau tetap cintaku satu-satunya)_

_Looks like we made it_

_(Sepertinya kita telah berhasil)_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_(Lihatlah sejauh mana kita mencapainya, sayang)_

_We might a took the long way_

_(Mungkin kita telah mengambil jalan yang panjang)_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_(kita tahu kita akan tiba di sana suatu hari nanti)_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_(Mereka telah berkata, "Aku yakin mereka akan gagal")_

_But just look at us holding on_

_(Tetapi lihatlah kita bersatu saat ini)_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(Kita masih bersama, semakin erat)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_(Kau tetap satu-satunya tempatku menuju)_

_The one that I belong to_

_(Satu-satunya yang memiliku)_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(Kau tetap satu-satunya yang aku inginkan dalam hidup)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_(Kau tetap satu-satunya yang ku cinta)_

_The only one I dream of_

_(Satu-satunya yang ku impikan)_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(Kau tetap satu-satunya yang ku kecup selamat tidur)_

__You're still the one (Shania twain)__

Kyuhyun bisa meraskan tubuh gemetar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu, sosok kekasihnya tengah menangis sekarang.

_Maaf dan terima kasih._

_Maaf, aku pernah melepas genggaman tangan antara kita dan melakukan hal egois yang membuatmu terluka_

_Terima kasih telah menggenggam tangan orang egois ini, bahkan kau menggenggam tanganku begitu erat._

Rekaman itu berhenti. Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin yang melingkar pada perutnya. Ia berbalik hingga kini dengan jelas Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungmin. Mengecup satiap jengkal paras Sungmin kemudian membawa pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, tersenyum.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Pria tampan itu meronggoh ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

"Ahra Noona?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menganguk. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh kagum. Betapa ia bersyukur di cintai oleh pria itu. Pria itu yang banyak berkorban dari hubungan mereka. Walau di luar sana statusnya sudah berubah. Kyuhyun tetap sama seperti dulu. Kyuhyun tetap mencintainya. Cukup satu keputusan bodoh dan egois yang ia lakukan dengan ikatan pernikahan dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Dan Sungmin bersumpah dirinya tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi yang dapat menyakiti pria itu

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan dari kakaknya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun karena Sungmin terus menatapnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bagaimana hadiahku? Baguskan? Kau sampai terharu"

"Hum. Luar biasa. Aku acungkan dua jempol"

"Kenapa hanya dua?"

"Kau ingin aku mengacungkan dua jempol kakiku juga?"

"Tidak usah. Aku percaya" Sungmin tersenyum malu. Kyuhyun menggerutkan dahinya ketika Sungmin membuat pola-pola abstrak di lengannya. "Kyu, bagaimana rasanya memasuki?"

"Kau tidak berencana memasuki wanita gila itu kan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak" Kyuhyun masih memincingkan matanya. "Swear. Aku hanya bertanya" Sungmin mengacungkan tangannya membentuk V.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Well rasanya menakjubkan" Kyuhyun membayangkan sensasi ketika kejantanannya di remas kuat oleh lubang Sungmin. "Bagaimana rasanya dimasuki?" giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia memalingkan mukanya. "Waktu pertama sakit. Tapi karena sering, jadi tidak sakit lagi. Rasanya menakjubkan juga"

"Kyu bagaimana kalo kita switch?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Kyuhyun sudah berantisipasi dengan apa yang di maksud kekasihnya.

"Switch? Apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku memasukimu dan kau ku masuki?"

Kyuhyun diam, Sungmin diam hanya detak jarum jam yang terdengar untuk beberapa saat hingga semua itu pecah ketika Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Nope" jawaban singkat, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin berontak dan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Sekali ini saja Kyu ya ya ya"

.

.

_Kyuhyun to Sungmin :_

_I never know what future brings_

_(Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang di bawa masa depan)_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_(Tapi aku tahu kau disini bersamaku saat ini)_

_We'll make it through_

_(Kita akan melaluinya)_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_(Dan ku harap denganmulah akan kuhabiskan sisa hidupku)_

_If you're not the one (Daniel Bedingfield)_

.

.

"Tidak Min. Aku seme sejati tidak mungkin aku menjadi uke walau satu kali. Big no"

"Kyu~ aku juga ingin merasakan sensasi memasuki"

"Cari yang lain saja"

"Oh begitu, serius kau membolehkanku mencari yang lain? Dari pada mencari yang lain, aku punya seorang istri untuk ku masuki"

"Berhubungan sex dengan hewan tidak sehat sayang, apalagi kambing. Kau ingin terkena virus mematikan?"

"Jika begitu biarkan aku memasukimu yaaa~~"

"Tidak"

"Kyu~ jebal"

"Aku masukan kedalam mulutku saja ya? aku sering melakukannya kan padamu sayang?"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin holemu"

"Cho Sungmin"

"Aku masuki holemu atau aku cabuti bulu kakimu?"

"Aku seme sejati. Kehilangan bulu kaki tidak masalah dari pada harus dimasuki. Silahkan"

"Jangan menyesal. Aku mulai"

"AKHH.. AKHH.. Min.. AKH SAKITTT"

"Hihihi Kyu aku hanya mencabut bulu kakimu bukan menusuk holemu. Kenapa berteriak keenakan seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang keenakan? Ini sakitAKH.. AKH.. Cukup Min AKH..."

"Terus sebut namaku Kyu"

"AKH Min sshh ini perih. AKH jangan keras-keras appo"

"Teriakanmu membuatku horny Kyu. Aku masukan Lee Junior ya"

"Jangan berharap. Cabuti saja terus bulu kakiku, Tn Cho Sungmin"

.

.

.

Hai hai #lambaiTangan.

Pada tahu kan pict heboh Kyu waktu di RS? Aku ga tahu mereka sebenernya ngomongin apa sampe Kyu sama cowo tinggi dalam posisi yang seperti ehem ehem, tapi yang hebat Kyu tetep yang pegang posisi seme mueheheh. Aku juga ambil cerita dari itu dan karena si daddy lagi doyan selca ma yeoja aigoo...

Aku belum sempat untuk publish FF berchapter. Pertama karena Ffnya sendiri belum rampung. Kedua aku belum juga dapat kerja -_- hft, it's okey rezeki belum menghampiriku #AlaFF

Untuk cowok tamvan (daddyKyu, SuamiKyu *plak*plak) yang tanggal 3 entar ultah. Selamat Ulang tahun ya Dad. Wish u all the best. Keep healty. Apa yang di inginkan bisa terwujud secaptnya termasuk membawa Mommy kembali. Rezekinya lancar biar cepet bisa nikahin aku jadi istri kedua ga apa-apa aku ikhlas *dibakar :P

So, see u chingudeul

Mind to review?


End file.
